gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Rory Mercury
Rory Mercury (ロリー·マーキュリー Rorī Mākyurī) is a demigoddess and an apostle of Emroy, the God of Death. Despite her age, she has the appearance of a 13-year-old. Despite of her delicate frame, she is widely known as Rory the Reaper, who will smash her enemies with her gigantic halberd with no mercy. Her gothic lolita dress is an outfit for priestesses. Personality The souls of fallen warriors on the battlefield pass through her body to be drawn to the side of Emroy. As a demigoddess and apostle, the effect on her is like an intoxicant. Rory has a friendly personality as seen when she immediately became friends with Itami and started siting on his lap. However she shows no mercy to her enemies as seen when she slaughtered a gang of bandits without any remorse. Later on in the series the falls in love with Itami and said said that in her long life he was the only man she truly enjoyed being with. She likes to tease Itami a lot, however she doesn't like when she is the one being teased. She tried to flirt with him quite a lot, however all those attempts were interupted (mainly by other girls). Rory also prefer Gothic clothing instead of normal clothes. She is quite a troublemaker when she is drunk. Rory almost always becomes mad at someone who interrupts her moments with Itami. she also becomes sexually aroused when people die near her as seen when she fought in Italica. Rory has a complex about her real age and instantly gets mad when someone mentions it. Appearance Rory wears the dress of a priestess of the other world, black frilly Goth costume. She has long black waist-length black hair tied with red ribbons as well ad deep red eyes, she also has red lipstick. Once Rory ascends to godhood she will be able to change her appearance at will. Rory Mercury full body.jpg|Rory's anime appaerance. History Plot Rory is first seen wandering around the desert where she meets a gang of bandits, she heard their plans about capturing the city so without any remorse she slaughtered every last one of them. Some time later she once again appears walking on a stranded road where Itami and his friends were traveling. Itami thought she was strange, but children happily approached her shouting: Oracle!, Oracle!. After citizens told her about them being attacked by Flame Dragon, she saw that Itami was looking at her so without any thought she approached him and asked the kids how does this thing (military vehicle) works. They said that it was way comfier that riding in a cart, so she suddenly sat on his lap, however Itami was very frustrated by these actions and asked her to stop siting on his lap, without saying anything she listened to him and stopped. Without talking to Itami she joined him in his travels, but suddenly the Flame Dragon appeared, however with the combined forces of Itami's unit and Rory they managed to fend the dragon away. Skills & Abilities Immortality: As an apostle of Emroy she is granted immortality. Superhuman strength: Rory has superhuman strength and is able to wield her halberd with ease. Immense speed: Rory is able to dash around battlefield at incredible speed. Blood Pact: Later in the series Rory made a blood pact with Itami, the real reason why she did that and the main purpose of pact is unknown, however all injuries that Itami suffers appears on Rory's body. Gallery Rory in a yukata.jpg|Rory in her yukata. Rory in her yukata (Anime).jpg|Rory in her yukata (Anime). Trivia *Rory wants to become goddess of love after ascending. *Rory's name is a pun on a japanese word Loli (ロリ) which refers to Lolita, Lolita fashion and so on. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Alnus Residents Category:Demigod Category:Twelve Apostles